fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Federation of Planets/Territory
The United Federation of Planets '''is made up of over 150 member worlds spread across an 8000 light-year radius. This is a comprehensive list of known planets with Federation membership. Earth Third planet of the Sol system and homeworld of the Human race. Before Humanity had made first contact with extraterrestrial life, Earth was a world divided by petty conflicts between numerous social and political bodies. Ten years after the planet had been devastated by the Third World War, a scientist known as Zefram Cochrane invented Humanity's first warp drive and conducted a successful test flight, drawing the attention of a passing Vulcan survey vessel. Having made first contact with an alien species, Humanity saw a boom in scientific and cultural advancement, leading to the foundation of the United Earth government. Knowing they were not alone in the universe, Humanity emerged from its infancy and became united in the purpose of bettering itself. By the 2120's, Earth had established a New World Economy that had rendered currency obsolete. War, poverty and crime had effectively been erased and Humanity began focusing its efforts on exploring the galaxy to encounter new forms of life. Since the Federation's foundation in 2161, Earth has been the Federation's capital planet. The seat of Federation government has shifted between different nations since then; as of the 24th century, the seat of government is the Palais de la Concorde in Paris, France. Starfleet's primary headquarters is located in San Fransisco, North America. Vulcan A moonless planet consisting largely of deserts and mountain ranges, Vulcan is the homeworld of the Vulcan race and one of the founding members of the Coalition of Planets and later the Federation. It is located 16 light-years from Earth, and while habitable, is considered to be harsh by Human standards. The planet has strong gravity, a thinner atmosphere, and is considerably hotter than Earth. Vulcan society was once extremely violent, even compared to the war-torn history of Humanity. Millennia ago, the species were driven by their emotions and were prone to paranoia and aggression, engaging in near-constant warfare among themselves. As their technology advanced, it was feared that the Vulcans would eventually destroy themselves. In an effort to avoid this fate, a Vulcan named Surak developed a new philosophy, thereby igniting the Time of Awakening. Surak maintained that the root cause of all the problems on Vulcan lay in the uncontrolled outpouring of the people's emotions. His followers swore to live their lives by an ethical system devised by Surak and based purely on logical principles with emotions being controlled and repressed. Current Vulcan society continues to follow Surak's doctrine, although this has led to other cultures viewing the Vulcans as stoic and unfeeling. Valuing logic above all else, the Vulcans are dedicated, much like Humanity, to self-betterment and enlightenment. While they value the sciences, they are also deeply spiritual and have been known to rever a number of deities in their history. Andoria Andoria was an M-class moon orbiting a ringed gas-giant located in the binary star system of Procyon on the edge of the Beta Quadrant. It was home to the blue-skinned Andorian race and was one of the founding members of the Federation and the Coalition that preceded it. Andoria was a largely frozen world, with the Andorians living in underground cities powered by geothermal energy. The Andorians themselves were a militaristic race; prior to the founding of the Federation, Andoria was an imperialist state that deeply distrusted other races, in particular their close neighbours, the Vulcans. This changed when Andoria joined forces with the Vulcan Confederacy and United Earth to defend their territories during the Earth-Romulus War of the 22nd century. Andorians were highly militant, exemplified in small part by weaponry without stun settings. They considered it an honour to serve in their Imperial Guard, and military rank greatly influenced social reputation. Deploring dishonesty – and never fighting without reason – Andorians were nonetheless capable of duplicity. The Andorians were suspicious and volatile. They considered themselves deeply emotional, passionate, even violent; not known for their charity or sympathy, they placed a high value on family. Tellar Prime First planet of the Tellar system and homeworld of the porcine Tellarites, Tellar Prime was the fourth founding member of both the Coalition of Planets and the Federation. Neighbouring the Procyon system, the Tellarites and Andorians were once bitter enemies, though hostilities between the two races ceased in favour of mutual defence against the Romulan Star Empire in the 2150's. The Tellarites were known to be impatient, proud and stubborn. They had a propensity toward strong emotion. However, they enjoyed a good argument, and they even considered it a sport on Tellar. Tellarites often began an interaction with a series of complaints; this was how they started arguments with someone they had recently met. If they had nothing to complain about, they would simply insult the person. Because of their ability to argue, Tellarites made excellent politicians. Alpha Centauri VII Known as '''Al Rijil VII to the native Centaurans, a humanoid race descended from a group of ancient Greeks transplanted from Earth in the year 3 BC by the Preservers. The planet is near identical to Earth in mass and climate. The Alpha Centauri Concordium is the fifth of the five founding states of the Federation. Luna Earth's moon is a D-class planetoid and was not originally capable of supporting life, though Humanity nonetheless managed to establish a number of colonies here, contained within pressurised atmospheric domes. By the 24th century, Luna is home to 50 million sentients. Its capital is Tycho City. As well as supporting several cities, Luna is also the site of two of Starfleet's primary shipyards: Tranquility Base and Copernicus Shipyard. Mars Fourth planet of the Sol system and Earth's immediate neighbour, Mars was originally a K-class planet before being terraformed by Humans in 2103. Mars remained independent from United Earth for over 50 years after the first colonies were established before joining the Federation in 2162. By the 24th century, Mars supports a population of 188 million across 17 cities; the capital is Ares City. Mars is also the site of Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Starfleet's largest shipyard. Alpha III Also known as Kericindal, this was the third planet of the Alpha star system. It was colonised by the Federation in 2163. Vega IX An M-class world originally inhabited by the Vegan race before they went extinct sometime in the 20th century. In the 22nd century, the planet was contested by two warring Saurian factions before being admitted into the Federation in 2164. Rigel Colonies Six planets within the Beta Rigel system that had been independently colonised in the 22nd century. These colonies were an epicentre of cultural exchange among the various races settling there and a popular destination for Starfleet officers on shore leave. Deneva An M-class planet located in the Kappa Fornacis system of the Beta Quadrant, Deneva was independently colonised in the 2140's as a support base for asteroid miners in the system. The original colony was destroyed when Deneva was conquered by the Romulans in 2155, but would be reclaimed by the Coalition of Planets the following year. In 2159, Deneva fell under Romulan control yet again, though with less loss of Human life than the previous attack. After the Earth-Romulus War came to an end in 2160, Humanity once more reclaimed Deneva. The planet was admitted into the Federation in 2165. Denobula Second planet of the Denobula Triaxa system in the Alpha Quadrant and homeworld of the Denobulan race. The planet consisted of one large continent surrounded by ocean which by the mid-22nd century contained a population of approximately 12 billion inhabitants. Due to the crowdedness of their homeworld, Denobulans learn early in life to allow ample time to reach their destinations, in case of delays. Denobula joined the Federation in 2180, though the Denobulans were initially reluctant to join due to the Federation's ban on genetic engineering, which was common practice among their people. To secure Denobula's entry, the Federation Council relaxed the ban on genetic engineering by permitting its use in treating life-threatening ailments. Cait Second planet of the Ferasa system and homeworld to the felinoid Caitian race. Izar Class-M world, third planet of the Epsilon Bootis system. This planet was infamous for its frequent high winds, tornadoes and dust storms. The Federation colonised Izar in 2183. By the 24th century, the Izar colonies, located underground due to the regular storms on the surface, supported a predominantly Human population of 185 million. Catulla Sixth planet of the Theta Pictoris system and homeworld of the Catullan race. Catulla was similar in mass to Earth and had two moons; Milon and Milar. By the mid-24th century, the Catullan population numbered 9.5 million and had built a huge industrial network covering the planet. The continent of Tesakar was home to the Harrell Hullworks, one of the Federation's leading manufacturers of warp-capable spacecraft hulls. Harrell also maintained a construction facility in geosynchronous orbit directly above its planet-side facilities. Tiburon Located in the Tiburon system in the Beta Quadrant and homeworld of the Tiburonian race. Admitted into the Federation in 2190. Argelius II Home planet of the Argelian race. Due to its agreeable climate and abundance of entertainment facilities, this planet became one of the Federation's most popular spaceports. Betelgeuse The Betelgeuse star system supports three M-class planets populated by the humanoid-avian Betelgeusian species. Trill An M-class planet inhabited by two sentient races: the humanoid Trill and the slug-like Trill symbionts. The two races shared a harmonious symbiotic relationship, but following their first contact with the Vulcans they were wary of trusting outside races, fearing that exposure to aliens could be dangerous to the symbionts. This attitude had become more relaxed by the 23rd century when Trill was admitted into the Federation. Aldebaran III The only M-class planet of the Alpha Tauri system was colonised by the Federation in 2216. It continues to be a major spaceport well into the 24th century and supports a population of over 7 billion. Planet Q An agricultural world that had been colonised by the 2220's. Tarsus IV An agricultural world that supported a population of 2.2 billion by the 2280's. Arcadia Fifth planet of the Vellun Gamma system and homeworld of the Arcadian race. Risa Second planet of the Epsilon Ceti system and homeworld of the Risian race. Originally, the planet was plagued by constant storms and quakes with most of its terrain covered in inhospitable jungles. However, the Risians had developed advanced weather control systems by the 23rd century which they used to terraform the planet, turning it into a tropical paradise supporting many luxurious resorts and pristine beaches. Risa was admitted into the Federation in 2249. The native Risians were considered to be hedonistic, but were also extremely diligent when it came to satisfying the comforts and desires of visitors. Their inviting culture and their world's beautiful landscapes have made Risa the most popular tourist attraction in the Alpha Quadrant. Delta IV Homeworld of the Deltan race. Delta IV was admitted into the Federation in 2259, though due to the Deltans constant production of pheromones and sexual promiscuity, off-worlders were prohibited from setting foot on the planet without receiving appropriate medical treatment first. Deltans that wished to serve in Starfleet would take a vow of celibacy as sexual activity with other races could have negative physical and psychological effects on the alien partners. Ardana Homeworld of the Ardanan race, located in the Mu Leonis A system of the Beta Quadrant. Ardana was one of the few known sources of zenite in the galaxy which could be processed into curatives for botanical plagues. Ardana joined the Federation in 2263. Cestus III A largely arid world, Cestus III became the sight of a Federation outpost in the 2260's. However, the Gorn Hegemony had already established a colony on the planet before that time. Believing the new arrivals to be the first wave of an invasion, the Gorn attacked the fledgling colony and killed many of its personnel. The starship Enterprise under Captain James T. Kirk rescued the survivors, though Kirk was captured by an all-powerful entity known as a Metron and forced to fight against the captain of the Gorn ship that attacked the colony. Kirk won the duel but spared his opponent after learning how the Gorn believed that the colonists were preparing for an invasion. In 2271, the Gorn had granted colonization rights to the Federation. Pike City and five other colonies had been established by 2371, though the Federation allowed the Gorn to maintain their pre-existing colony and attempted to improve relations with through trade and exchange of culture and knowledge. Betazed An M-class planet of considerable beauty, Betazed is the homeworld of the Betazoid race. The planet's climate varied from dense jungles to wide canyons and cliffs. Many of the major continents were dotted with lakes. The Betazoids were a peaceful people with a rich and vibrant culture. Due to their telepathy, Betazoid culture largely progressed to the point where honesty was embraced by overall society, since the idea of hiding information among a race of telepaths would be functionally impossible; nonetheless, honest feedback was almost to a point considered rude by other cultures. Betazed joined the Federation in 2273. In 2374, at the height of the Dominion War, Betazed was conquered by the Dominion. The Federation Tenth Fleet had been assigned to defend Betazed and its outlying colonies, but was caught out of position on a training exercise. The obsolete and undermanned planetary defense system was overwhelmed, and the planet fell in under ten hours. With Betazed captured, other nearby worlds, including Vulcan, Tellar, Alpha Centauri, and Andor, were at risk of Dominion attack. Betazed would eventually be freed from Dominion control following the Dominion's surrender in late-2375. Grazer Homeworld of the Grazerite race; admitted into the Federation in 2305. Jaresh-Inyo, one of Grazer's most prominent political figures, would later serve as Federation president from 2369 to 2373. Juhraya This planet was colonised by the Federation in 2321. In 2370, however, the Federation signed a treaty with the Cardassian Union to establish a demilitarized zone between their borders. Juhraya was ceded to the Cardassians along with several other Human colonies, leading to dissent among the settlers and the formation of the Maquis terrorist group. Bolias Ninth planet of the Bolarus system and homeworld of the Bolian race. Benzar Third planet of the Gamma Xertia system and homeworld of the Benzite race. The planet's atmosphere contained a number of gases not found anywhere else in the Alpha Quadrant. These gases were essential for the Benzites to breathe, thus Benzites traveling off-world or serving in Starfleet would wear special breathing apparatus supplying them with these substances. Benzar was briefly conquered by the Dominion in 2374, but would be liberated by the Romulans weeks later. The Romulans were hesitant to give up the planet following the Dominion War's end, but by that point were unwilling to risk further losses trying to hold it and ceded the planet back to the Federation. Omicron Theta Colonised in the 2300's, this planet was once home to the human cyberneticist Dr. Noonien Soong, creator of the androids known as Data and Lore. Lore, brilliant but sociopathic, signalled the Crystalline Entity to the planet before being deactivated. While Soong and his wife managed to escape, the rest of the planet was completely purged of all organic matter by the Entity. Jouret IV Located on the outer reaches of Federation space, Jouret IV was the site of the colony of New Providence until 2366, when the colony was destroyed by the Borg. Bajor Eleventh planet of the Bajoran system and homeworld of the Bajoran race, one of the oldest Alpha Quadrant civilizations, which undertook its first interstellar flights around the 16th century. From about 2319 to 2369, Bajor was occupied by the Cardassian Union. During this time, the Cardassians not only decimated the Bajoran population and destroyed large parts of its infrastructure, but also poisoned several areas of the planet in order to compromise the food supply after their withdrawal. While the Federation had previously refused to help free the Bajorans from Cardassian rule, they accepted a petition from the new provisional government to aid with recovery efforts. By the mid-2370's, Bajor was thriving once more, due in large part to the efforts of Starfleet captain Benjamin Sisko, the commander of Starbase Deep Space 9. The deeply religious Bajorans had come to recognise Sisko as the Emissary of the Prophets, a group of non-corporeal aliens that the Bajorans viewed as their gods. Bajor had petitioned to join the Federation in 2370 and was almost admitted in 2373, but Captain Sisko made claims of a vision in which he saw Bajor destroyed unless it stood alone. This vision was a pretext to the coming Dominion War in which the Dominion would have surely destroyed Bajor had it allied itself with the Federation. Several months after the war's end, Bajor was finally welcomed into the Federation.Category:Star Trek Category:United Federation of Planets